


Helping Charles

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, another bathtub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has had a long day and his headache is killing him. Logan knows how to make him feel better.</p>
<p>Another bathtub fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Love Charles and Logan being friends and then much more.
> 
> And of course the obligatory statement...  
> These guys aren't mine. Maybe some day. Sigh.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

 

They had become closer over the last few months. Platonic but definitely crossing some social boundaries. They each had a key to each other's apartment and entered without knocking. Eating each other's food wasn't unheard of either. Both men found the other one attractive, but hadn't made a move for one reason or another. They were just friends that ended up flirting a lot.

 

So, when the door to his apartment opened while Charles lay in a hot bubble bath, he wasn't afraid.

 

"Chuck?"

 

"In the bathroom, Logan."

 

The door creaked open a bit more and the light sliced through the dark room.

 

"Headache?"

 

"All day."

 

 

The larger man grunted and shut the door almost the entire way. Then he came closer to the bath.

Charles startled at the unexpected touch to his forehead.

 

"Just relax."

 

The strong fingers started to rub at Charles' temple easing away the pressure. He sighed and relaxed into the touch.The warm fingers and then hands worked their way over his scalp, down his neck and massaged the tense shoulders.

Charles moaned as he felt tension leave his body. He blushed a bit thankful for the darkness.

Logan chuckled.

 

"Glad you like it, kid."

 

Charles didn't respond. He had long gotten used to the nickname.

 

Silence filled the room as the man in the bathtub tried to relax. And he does in one way, the headache goes but the warm hands caressing his naked skin whound him up in other ways. It felt too good. He should probably tell his friend to stop. Even in the semi-darkness, Logan would start to notice the reaction he was causing.

A shiver went down his back.

 

"The water seems to be getting too cool. I should get out before I catch a cold."

 

Logan's hands paused on his shoulders. Warm breath at his neck.

 

"You ain't shivering from the cold, baby."

 

A hot tongue licked his neck followed by a nip.

 

Charles clutched the sides of the tub as he threw his head back in pleasure. He was rewarded with both Logan's hands moving down his chest and rubbing his nipples.

He hissed. One hand trailed down to grasp his dick.

 

It was too much. Charles jumped up and out of the tub, water sloshing on the floor.

 

"Logan…"

 

"I'm sorry Chuck. But you're so damn cute and you smell so good. Had to see if you tasted just as good. "

 

Then Charles rushed forward and threw himself at Logan. Crushing kisses led to the taller man lifting wet Charles to straddle his waist. They groaned when they felt each other's hardness.

Logan almost tripped twice carrying his sexy neighbor to the bedroom. Laying Charles down, Logan slipped off his shoes. He pulled off his shirt and curious hands stroked the firm muscles covering his slightly hairy chest. The man gave Charles a animalistic grin and he knew that he was going to be eaten alive tonight. And he was more than fine with that.

Tight jeans hardly concealed Logan's pulsing erection and Charles couldn't look away as the button was undone and the zipper slowly dragged down. The jeans were pulled down and Charles moved closer. No underwear. Just glorious hard cock.

Logan didn't seem to mind when the shorter man's hands surrounded his hard length. A deep growl from his chest egged Charles into moving his grip up and down. Logan had to put his hands on the other man's shoulder but this time he was the one overcome with pleasure. He turned his head searching with the soft mouth he was becoming addicted to.

Logan suddenly pulled off Charles' hands off his prick. Charles looked up confused.

 

"Baby, if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum. And there's things I wanna do to you."

 

Logan pushed Charles down on the bed and licked him from his belly to his left ear. A whisper made Charles shiver again.

 

"God, Chuck, please tell me that you bottom."

 

Charles let out a squeaky "Yes."

 

"Do you have anything?"

 

Charles motioned to the top drawer of his dresser. He watched as the muscular man headed toward the dresser to find lube and a condom.

Logan's eyes seemed to burn into Charles as the older man stalked back to the bed. Charles whimpered.

 

"Don't worry, Chuck. I'll take good care of you. Now relax, baby."

 

Logan climbed back on the bed and hovered over the smaller man and kissed right above the racing heart, then left a trail of kisses from the trembling stomach and lower still. The warm wet heat that engulfed his prick distracted Charles from the sound of a cap being open. Soon a wet finger was teasing his opening. But before Charles could tense up, Logan took him so deep that his nose was buried in dark curly hair and swallowed. The finger breached and the burn was muted by the pleasure of being deepthroated.

Logan continued the pleasure assault until Charles could easily take three fingers. Quickly he took the condom and pumped himself twice before rolling it on. He kissed Charles sweetly as he slathered himself with lube and then slowly began to push in.

Charles' eyes were tearful and Logan couldn't stop kissing him in apology. Breathing deeply through the stretch, Charles tried to relax. Logan was large. He knew it would be good once he got passed this part.

Several minutes passed before their hips were flushed. Logan stilled and then chuckled.

 

"Stop that!"

 

Charles slapped Logan lightly on the chest.

 

"Sorry."

 

But Charles didn't think he looked apologetic. And he sucked in a breath as the other man started to pull back and out. He added more lube before thrusting in again, this time a bit faster. It was better this time and Charles' body accepted it more easily. Logan pulled out again. Pushed in again. Out. In.

The pain was almost gone. Logan went faster enjoying the little gasps and moans that Charles was making. He looked down and saw his lover's purple erection.  
Charles arched high lifting both men when Logan grasped his firm length. Logan smirked and pulled out. He flipped Charles over so he was in his hands and knees and trusted back in. The new angle had both men moaning.

Logan was pounding into Charles at this point. Normally talkative during sex, Charles found his brain frazzled and unable to work. Then Logan tangled his fingers in the younger man's hair and pulled firmly until Charles back was flush against Logan's chest.

 

"Chuck, open your eyes."

 

Charles obeyed and could see them in the mirror across the room.

 

"I'm gonna make you cum. "

 

Logan again found the angry cock once more and stroked it. When Charles lowered his head, Logan lifted it up not stopping his now frantic thrusts. Their eyes met in the reflection and then Logan bent down and bit the shoulder in from to him.

Charles screamed as he came. And that prompted Logan's release.

 

 

A little later, both men lay on the bed a panting mess. Charles smiled.

 

"Wow."

 

"You said it, kid."

 

Logan touches the bit mark carefully.

"Sorry about that Chuck."

 

"I don't mind. It was fantastic. Thank you. "

 

Logan smiled and rolled over and started to lick the wound. Charles shivered.

 

"You don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure. "

 

Logan continued licking down his body cleaning the cum off his belly and then took the limp cock in his mouth softly sucking it clean. He stopped when Charles smacked his shoulder.

 

"I'm too sensitive. Maybe try again later?"

 

Logan purred.

 

"That's a great idea. Then I can try eating you out."

 

Charles threw his arm over his face a moaned.

 

"Logan, you're going to be the death of me."

 

Logan moved up to wrap his arms around the other man and kissed his cheek. Charles turned into the embrace with a hum and yawned. A moment later, he was asleep

Logan sighed and buried his nose in his -whatever's -hair. Then he closed his eyes.


End file.
